Inside the Fire
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Slight AU. Crowley suddenly finds himself in a situation he never thought he'd ever be in; sat in a ring of salt, talking to the girl he tortured and constantly abused in Hell. He discovers a few truths about both himself and her. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Slight AU. Crowley suddenly finds himself in a situation he never thought he'd ever be in; sat in a ring of salt, talking to the girl he tortured and constantly abused in Hell. He discovers a few truths about both himself and her. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural_ or its characters. I only own my Emily Carter.

**A/N: **Dark, angsty Crowley/OC with no real tenderness until the end, if my plot goes the way I want it to. Themes involve violence, torture, rape and hurt/comfort.

Hope you enjoy! Please leave a review!

**

* * *

Inside the Fire **

**~One~ **

Crowley opened his eyes and found himself in the study of his mansion, the fire ablaze while a familiar face was before him. He couldn't believe he was looking at the same girl he'd spent one-hundred-and-twenty Hell years torturing and abusing, and that she looked so damn beautiful. That was one of the reasons that he'd chosen her. Her utter beauty had drawn him to her straight away, with her dark auburn curls and her gentle blue eyes, her soft, full lips and pale skin. She'd looked positively delicious laying bare and broken waiting for him.

But what hit Crowley the most was how young she looked and that was when he remembered. She was merely nineteen years old, and had been eighteen when she'd gone downstairs. She was a child when he'd taken her innocence away and tortured her; when he'd made her his whore and his slave. She'd been rescued by Archangel Gabriel who wasn't anywhere to be seen, thank God. He was the last person that Crowley wanted to see.

He saw it was night time, the moon full and stars twinkling in the dark blue sky. He watched as the young girl got up and drew the curtains, sitting back before him a good distance away before she bit her lip, licking her lips nervously and swallowing.

"Look down." She said, voice soft with hidden strength present in its tone.

The demon did and found that he was kneeling in a ring of salt. He closed his eyes and looked back at her, the girl looking at him through her eyelashes before speaking again.

"Look up."

Crowley did, only to find a demon trap above him too.

"How'd you reach that ceiling, Emily?" He asked, the teenager looking back to her hands.

"I have a guardian angel remember?" She whispered, Crowley nodding and humming in response.

"I remember." He said softly, watching as she looked back at him with those stunning eyes, "What's all this for?"

Emily sighed, getting up and grabbing a bottle from the desk before unscrewing the lid and throwing the water over Crowley, the demon gritting his teeth and growling in pain as the water burned his skin. His black eyes came through and he looked up, watching as Emily knelt before him and cupped his face.

"Gabriel told me I had to conquer my demons, so to speak." She said, pouring some of the water onto her fingers and drawing the Holy Cross on the demon's forehead, watching as his brow furrowed with the burning.

She sat back in the place she'd been before and looked at him as he gained control over the black eyes and rolled them back to normal, desperately wanting to tell him how she felt.

"Emily...?" He breathed, "Emily, why are you here?"

"I want to talk to you." She said, "Without you hurting me or leaving when you think you've had enough."

Crowley looked at her and watched as she shuffled a little closer, her legs crossed as she rested her hands in her lap, the bottle still held in them as she screwed the lid back on.

"There's more where that came from." She said, "Gabriel's got me plenty of bottles of the stuff."

"Get to the point." Crowley spat, Emily growling at him.

"I'll take my time, you vicious, heartless bastard."

The demon sighed and looked at her with annoyance, Emily looking to her hands before speaking.

"Why did you hurt me?" She asked, "Why me, Crowley? I didn't make a deal, I just had cancer..."

She sighed and felt the beginnings of tears in her eyes, rubbing them to stop herself crying. She'd once been such a happy girl, full of hope, love and laughter, but now, she could barely smile, let alone love and laugh. She'd been reduced to being a mess; an emotional, frightened mess. But Gabriel had been right when he said she had to conquer her demons somehow.

"I want the truth." She said, looking up at the demon, "Why did I go to Hell? I visited church every Sunday. I prayed every day. I was baptised. I was a virgin...I died of an illness beyond my control...why did I go to Hell?"

Crowley sighed and looked to his hands, biting his lip before speaking.

"Lucifer saw you as an easy target...and before Gabriel could get you to Heaven, Lucifer got you into Hell..." He began, "You were stripped bare and tied up, and you were left there for the highest ranking demons to choose from...and I chose you because..."

"Why, Crowley?" Emily asked, anger beginning to flood through her system, "_Why? _I have the right to know!"

"I..."

"BE HONEST WITH ME!" Emily yelled, Crowley glaring at her before raising a hand.

"Let me speak, you insolent bitch."

Emily shut up immediately, the memories of her time in Hell reminding her that she should do as he said. Crowley felt something twinge inside him at that, but he took a deep breath and looked at Emily who still sat with her head bowed, deciding to speak in a much softer tone this time so she didn't feel as threatened. Two people who feel threatened, both getting angry and fearful against each other could prove dangerous so he knew he had to keep calm and keep Emily calm too.

"I chose you because you looked so..." He bit his lip, "You looked bare and innocent...and pure. You looked pure and I knew that I could turn you into anything I wanted because of how innocent you were. You were like a blank canvas, Emily..."

_**

* * *

One Year Ago **_

"Crowley." Lucifer called from the Cage in which he rested, "You get first choice."

Alistair who stood close to the front hissed and spat because he wasn't getting the first choice, and Lilith scowled as she stood by his side. Crowley had been watching one soul the entire time and he knew exactly who he wanted. The girl with the auburn hair, Emily Carter, lay naked and curled up in a cage with roses engraved into the bars and around the edges of it. He walked towards it and knelt down, her stunning blue eyes meeting his black ones which caused her to flinch. He smirked and looked towards the Cage where Lucifer was and grinned which earned him a whimper from the girl in the cage next to him.

"I'll take this one, my Lord." He said, hearing a chuckle from Lucifer.

"Good choice, Crowley. Emily Carter. Eighteen year old virgin...church goer it seems." He laughed, clicking his fingers, "Take her."

The girl was chained up, the chain that linked to the collar around her neck gripped in Crowley's fist as he dragged her away to his chamber, which she could barely protest against.

He pulled her through the door and straight to the room where she'd rest (which would come when he decided she should), throwing her onto the small bed that was in the corner of the room before locking the iron door, hearing her cries as he walked away.

Emily looked around the dark room with one light that rested in the opposite corner by the door. She sobbed and looked around her, grabbing the sheets and covering herself up straight away before covering her face with her hands, crying so heavily she thought she'd be sick. This was the beginning of her afterlife...the one she'd spent her whole life trying to avoid.

Crowley sat in his study, taking a drink of whiskey as he watched the flames in the fireplace crackling and burning which coated the room in a dim glow. He had Emily now, Emily to form into his own creation, who he could turn into anything he wished...anything he dreamed up. He wanted her, her gorgeous bare body beneath his own and if he wanted her, he'd have her. He got up, walking towards the room with the iron door and opening it, just standing there and pointing to a spot just in front of him. Emily gazed at him, biting her lip before standing up, trying to cover herself up with the sheets.

"You won't need the sheets, Emily." He told her, "Leave them there."

She turned and put them back, knowing Crowley was watching her as she moved closer. She knelt before him and he grabbed the chain that rested around her neck, pulling her into his room and locking the doors.

Emily watched in horror as Crowley clicked his fingers, removing the chains from her body and climbing onto the bed, smirking as he leaned in to kiss her.

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: **Slight AU. Crowley suddenly finds himself in a situation he never thought he'd ever be in; sat in a ring of salt, talking to the girl he tortured and constantly abused in Hell. He discovers a few truths about both himself and her. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural_ or its characters. I only own my Emily Carter.

**A/N: **Okay, here's where the dark stuff starts, and I have to admit, I teared up multiple times writing this chapter.

I'd really love to know what you think so far, and I hope you enjoy chapter two!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

Inside the Fire **

**~Two~ **

_**Present Day **_

"You didn't even let me get comfortable...you didn't pay me any kind of affectionate attention." Emily whispered as she looked to her hands, "You just took me like I was a worthless whore...like I wouldn't go through any kind of pain or discomfort...or any kind of suffering..."

She bit her lip and a tear slid down her face.

"You raped me." She whispered, "The pain...the pain crossed every border that it could within me, Crowley."

The demon looked away from her and closed his eyes, not wanting to remember what he did to her.

"Look at me." She said quietly, the demon moving his head a little but not looking at her, "I said, _look at me_."

Crowley did and Emily met his gaze, hoping the memories were cutting the bastard deep inside, that the fucker was feeling guilty for what he put her through. He'd put her through more than anyone could ever imagine, and he knew now that he had to face up to it. For the first time in his existence, Crowley had to face up to what he'd done to another soul, and he was already feeling the beginnings of a struggle coming alongside feelings he didn't want to acknowledge; feelings towards this girl that could change the very fabric of what he was. Demons didn't get feelings like those ever, especially not towards their slaves.

_**

* * *

One Year Ago **_

Crowley pressed his lips to Emily's, no fear or remorse there as he did, whereas the poor girl was shivering as he pushed her back onto the mattress, so much fear there that it made the room go cold. The demon clicked his fingers and Emily dare not open her eyes. She didn't want to see him, to look at him as he raped her and took her virginity so mercilessly. She hadn't prayed and worshipped God to be sent here. She wished she knew what she had done that had earned her a place in Hell, and she wished that this could all end and that she could be away from there. Anywhere would do, even if it meant being hooked up to that drip and those hospital monitors for an eternity, it would be a damn sight better than this.

"Stay still, worm." Crowley ordered, pinning her down and without warning just thrusting into her body, Emily screaming in response to the ripping and the pain that followed.

"Please!" Emily cried, "Please, it hurts!"

"It's supposed to, you naïve little bitch." The demon growled, pulling out and throwing her onto her stomach before entering her again and pinning her wrists down, the poor girl crying and screaming as her innocence was stolen from her.

When he'd finally finished, Emily just lay staring at the wall, tears rolling down her cheeks of humiliation, shame, pain and anguish. The demon left her body, and Emily shuddered as she felt her own blood running down her thighs...or was it his release. She wasn't sure and she didn't want to know. There was breathing on the back of her neck and she shuddered again, feeling her body being turned before she opened her eyes warily, being met with a pair of shining black ones that put more fear into her than anything.

"Back to your room."

Emily went to wipe her eyes but the demon held her hands still.

"I didn't tell you to wipe your eyes. I told you to go back to your room."

Poor, sore, frightened Emily got off the bed and walked away, blood still dripping down her thighs as she staggered towards the room with the iron door, curling up on the bed in the corner and watching as the door just slammed shut.

_**

* * *

Present Day **_

"I spent the rest of that night trying to figure it out..." Emily said softly, "Trying to figure out where I'd gone wrong...what I'd done that had made God so angry as to send me to Hell...I tried to figure out what had happened to me and what was going to happen to me."

Crowley's eyes still hadn't left hers and he sighed, knowing she wasn't going to like his next words.

"Orders are orders, love."

He knew the burn was coming but it still hurt. Emily sprayed him with more Holy Water and screamed, throwing the empty bottle on the floor and dropping to her knees, knuckles digging into the wooden floor hard enough to bruise.

"HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU SAY THAT?" She screamed, Crowley looking away and biting his tongue before he really upset her, "LOOK AT ME, YOU EVIL BASTARD!"

The demon looked at her again and watched her break apart, trying to push away that feeling of horrendous guilt that was beginning to creep up inside of him, that was beginning to wash over him.

But, to Emily, Crowley had been everything. He'd been danger, fear, pain, yet also safety, comfort and familiarity. He didn't how he'd impacted her life, how he'd imprinted himself so deeply into her mind that there was no way of repairing what he'd done to her. He didn't know that he'd tortured her and hurt her so much that he was all she knew and he was all she could ever have. He didn't know that the first time he entered her body had marked him as her soulmate. Gabriel knew, but he hadn't told Crowley. Emily didn't know, and perhaps it was better that way, but Emily had been having cravings for the demon, because all she'd known in Hell was him. His anger, his violence, his abuse; how he raped her and how he made her burn on the inside.

The Emily that sat before him was his creation, a person that her friends didn't know anymore, that her family couldn't love anymore. Emily had become dangerous to herself and those around her with one angel by her side who had to try and make things clearer to her, who had to try and understand her fears and her cravings. Gabriel tried to make things better, but he knew that the damage that had been inflicted upon this poor young girl was irreversible, and that he wasn't the one who had to pick up the pieces. Crowley was.

"Emily..." He breathed, the young girl breaking and collapsing to the floor, curling on her side and watching him as he gazed at her, "Emily?"

"_I can't feel _anything_ anymore_..."

The words came out as both whisper and scream, and the demon looked away, finding himself struggling to keep his eyes on the poor child before him, the one who he'd taken and reshaped into a person people couldn't love ever again. The guilt was crawling under his skin, making him want to just tear his flesh off and bear the burning pain to be rid of it. He watched as she closed her eyes and tears fell from them, as she pushed herself up into a sitting position and as she crawled a little closer, sitting in the same position she had before.

"But that wouldn't matter to you." She breathed, "As long as you got everything you wanted and as long as you continue to get what you want, anyone else's suffering doesn't matter."

"You were my slave, Emily." Crowley told her, "My slave. You did as I told you because that was your place."

"And your place was the same wasn't it?" She spat, "You were a slave to Lucifer."

"Don't even begin to bring me down to your level." He growled in return, Emily narrowing her eyes at him, "You have no idea what you're talking about."

With that, he turned his back on her, expecting the burning of Holy Water to hit his back instead he just heard her sobs. A shuffling sound followed and the demon dared to look over his shoulder, seeing her curled up away from him and watching her shiver as she lay there.

"What you did to me was monstrous." She breathed, Crowley hanging his head and turning back to face her, "You did things to me that..."

She trailed off and the demon watched her curl in on herself. A shiver ran through her and she wrapped her arms around herself, soft sobs escaping her lips as she continued to speak.

"No-one loves me anymore. No-one wants me or wants to know me anymore." She cried, "All because of you."

"Emily..."

"I _hate _you..."

-TBC-

* * *

**I really hope you like this so far! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: **Slight AU. Crowley suddenly finds himself in a situation he never thought he'd ever be in; sat in a ring of salt, talking to the girl he tortured and constantly abused in Hell. He discovers a few truths about both himself and her. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural_ or its characters. I only own my Emily Carter.

**A/N: **Thanks for the support with this so far! I'm glad to see it's getting a few more reviews, and it is pretty intense, it may become more intense, but hopefully the outcome will be kinda nice. Hope you enjoy chapter three!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Inside the Fire **

**~Three~ **

_**11 Months Ago**_

Emily was cleaning the study, trying to ignore the screams coming from the soul Crowley was torturing. He was experimenting on a body and it was completely disgusting. She'd have to clean up the mess after he'd done too. Really lovely. She winced at the pain in her back from where he'd whipped her, and from her bruises where he beat her. She still didn't understand why she was here. What was it that she had done that had damned her?

She looked up as Crowley emerged from the room he'd been working in, noticing how pale his face was.

"Clean that up. Bedroom when you've done." He said, walking into the study as she got up to leave, "Make sure you wear black."

Emily nodded and left, trying not to cry at the thought of what was heading her way both in the lab and in the bedroom.

* * *

_**Present Day**_

"Emily...You can't blame me for this. I didn't take you to Hell." Crowley said Emily just turning and slapping him hard enough to make him yelp.

"I can't blame you? I CAN'T BLAME YOU?" She started to cry again, "You did this to me! You _ruined _me! I am not loved anymore!"

The words came out slowly and Crowley realised that indeed it was his fault. He'd shaped her into something that people couldn't love, and he didn't know why he was so disturbed by that. In Hell, Emily had tended to his every want and need, including things that she had to learn to do. Things had started to change as time moved on.

Towards the end, perhaps two earth months before she was rescued, he started to hold her after they'd had sex. Emily realised it started to feel less dirty and more tender. He started to take her needs into account and in the bedroom he'd started to kiss her more and pleasure her more. It hadn't become just about him. He'd started to give her more free time and more time with him.

"I'm too cold towards people, or I'm too clingy, or I have a violent outburst!" Emily cried, "I have nightmares! I feel horrendous pain for no reason! I'm depressed! I can't sleep! I can't eat!"

She closed her eyes and sighed, hot tears streaming down her face.

"I f-feel like I'm dying all over again..."

The stutter told Crowley that she was breaking. She stuttered all the time if she ever spoke to him in Hell. It showed him her weakness, her inferiority. She knew her place when she was downstairs, but it seemed that she was happy to kick and scream at him now she knew he couldn't get to her.

"You're a monster. You know that? You're a total monster!" She spat, "How can you even sit here and try to justify what you did to me?"

"Darling, I'm a demon, of course I'm a monster." He said, hissing when she threw some more Holy Water over him.

"Don't be sarcastic! Don't you dare!" She screamed, "You bastard!"

"Emily..." Crowley breathed, "You weren't supposed to come back to life. You weren't supposed to be saved. You were bait for Gabriel."

"What are you talking about?" Emily asked, Crowley sighing and glaring at her.

"Lucifer wanted to trap Gabriel in Hell." He confessed, "He knew Gabriel wouldn't let you go without a fight, so he waited and waited, and finally Gabriel came for you, but he got the better of the demons and got you out."

"Oh, my God..." Emily breathed, barely able to believe what she was hearing, "I went to Hell as bait for my guardian angel?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Crowley said quietly, Emily closing her eyes as tears fell from them.

"So I didn't do anything wrong?"

"No." Crowley replied, Emily growing even more upset.

"So, I suffered as part of a ploy to capture one of Heaven's most powerful angels, which still failed and left me completely screwed up beyond recognition?" She asked, Crowley nodding.

_I'm sorry_.

* * *

_**11 Months Ago**_

"My, my, my..." Crowley breathed as Emily appeared in the doorway to his bedroom, dressed in black lingerie which made his mouth water, "Hope you feel as good as you look."

Emily made her way towards the bed, Crowley pulling her closer and kissing her lips.

"Kiss me back, Emily." He whispered, "At least pretend you want it."

Emily kissed him in return, whimpering as he removed her clothes.

"Maybe you'll moan today." He whispered, "Hmm? You gonna moan for me?"

"Yes, sir." Emily replied, shivering as his lips met her naked body.

When he was moving inside her, Emily found that it felt nice in a way. Her body was experiencing strange sensations, almost pleasurable sensations. When she twitched and let out a gentle moan, Crowley grinned to himself with satisfaction.

"There we go." He whispered, "Good girl."

Emily moved her hips with his as she'd learned to, feeling her insides tingling with every movement he made. She couldn't help it as she wound her arms around him, feeling him hold onto her in return.

"That feel good?" She asked, knowing that talking to him like this got him off quicker, which meant that she had less time to endure this, "You like that?"

"God, yes..."

Emily winced at the blasphemy but moaned gently in his ear, genuinely enjoying how the feeling of her insides being pleasure like this making her tremble. She felt him pull her up into his lap, his lips on her neck and shoulders as he moved deeper and harder inside her body, Emily easily matching the pace.

"You gonna come?" She asked, "You gonna come inside me like you always do? Nice and hot...and hard?"

And he did, Emily just holding onto him as he thrust through his high, while she felt almost sick with herself. He pressed kisses to her neck and cheek, looking into her eyes before kissing her lips.

"Go and finish your cleaning." He said, Emily climbing off of him and leaving the room unclothed, dressing back into her normal wear before returning to her chores.

Crowley, who was laying in bed, relaxing after his high with a glass of whiskey, looked up at the sound of gentle humming coming from the main area of the chamber. He'd never heard a sound as soft or...well...nice before. But soon it was followed by singing which he wanted to stop because it was going straight to his groin, despite the song being completely against his tastes.

"_Maybe I've been here before...  
I know this room, I've walked this floor.  
I used to live alone before I knew you.  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
But love is not some victory march.  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah.  
Hallelujah, hallelujah,  
Hallelujah, hallelujah..." _

He got dressed and made his way to the door, listening to Emily as she sat on the floor, washing it gently as tears fell down her pretty face. He pushed down the feelings that were welling in his system.

"_There was a time you let me know  
What's real and going on below,  
But now you never show it to me, do you?  
And remember when I moved in you,  
The Holy dark was moving too,  
And every breath we drew was hallelujah.  
Hallelujah, hallelujah,  
Hallelujah, hallelujah..." _

He was about to go and tell her that he'd told her to carry on cleaning, not sing, but he couldn't make a move to. He didn't understand why.

"_Maybe there's a God above,  
And all I ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you.  
And it's not a cry you can hear at night,  
And it's not somebody who's seen the light...  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah.  
Hallelujah, hallelujah,  
Hallelujah, hallelujah." _

He listened to her sobs, sighing and shaking his head before passing through, getting ready to go on another set of rounds for souls.

"This had better be clean by the time I get back." He told her, "You don't want a meeting with the belt again, do you?"

Emily wiped her eyes and hung her head.

"No, sir."

-TBC-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
